


*Spellbound*

by Hocuspocusalex



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocuspocusalex/pseuds/Hocuspocusalex
Summary: The villains have always been just that. The Evil Queen a heartless monster, Maleficent a wicked witch, the Red Royal of Hearts a hormonal teen, ect.,But what if they weren't all that?Watch as the classic villains team up to take down the ultimate bad guy, the Enchantress, and hopefully clear their names.Doesn't sound too hard. Does it?





	*Spellbound*

It was cold in the dungeon. The air was harsh and bit at your skin, and it smelled like rotten eggs on a good day. However, being a dungeon, there was hardly ever a good day. The air generally smelled like rotting corpses and blood, and it chased even the rats away. The floor was withering away of age, and walking across it felt like stepping on bones even if you weren’t. The gods-forsaken place was a cold, dark, miserable place. No wonder anyone who had ever done something “evil” was sent there.

Evangeline, the former queen of the kingdom, laid back on the cement bed, humming a song under her breath. The young woman seemed unbothered by her residence, and lived as if the cell was her old bedroom in the castle. “Are you ever going to tell me your name?” She asked her cellmate, a young man who was near the age of twenty-three, but acted a thousand years older. “We’ve been living together for nearly a year.”

The man shook his head. He never spoke much. Or at all. Sometimes Evangeline would hear him singing late at night, but that was all he ever gave. He seemed lonely, and his eyes told the stories he never dared to speak. He tilted his head back, leaning between the wall and his own cement bed.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you’re here?” Evangeline asked then, giving her friend an encouraging smile. But even though she attempted so many times, the quiet man never uttered a single word. The woman gave a groan, flopping over onto her side. “You’re a wicked man,” she muttered to herself.

Then the brown-haired man tensed and stood. “Someone’s coming,” he spoke carefully. His voice was deep and velvety, and it sounded like a hard candy melting on your tongue, a taste Evangeline was quite accustomed to. Evangeline sat up, giving him a confused look.

“Who’s coming?” She inquired.

“Whatever you do, do not answer to them.”

“Okay, weirdo.” Evangeline stood, pulling out the small bag of the possessions she was allowed to keep. She took out her hairbrush, brushing through her long black curls. If there was going to be company, she had to look presentable. She barely had the chance to do her makeup before a black cloud of mist exploded into the room.

“Why, aren’t we gorgeous,” a voice chuckled as after the mist evaporated, a human form walked out from the shadows.

“Who are you?” Evangeline questioned, crossing her arms as she tilted her head to the side. She didn’t trust this person.

“You haven’t heard of Maleficent?” The voice gasped as the form walked into the light. Her skin was pale white with a tint of green, her eyes were filled with deranged nothingness, two black horns sprouted from the top of her head, and two long black wings were trailing behind her. “A shame,” Maleficent laughed, sounding even more twisted than she looked. “I thought I left behind a greater legacy.”

A chill shot through Evangeline’s spin as she shuddered. “I thought you were dead,” she breathed as she stared incredulously at the madwoman before her. “They killed you. I was at the execution.

“First things first, lovely,” Maleficent shook her head, walking closer to the other woman. “You don’t kill someone like me. It would take a certain procedure. You’d strip me of my powers, first off all, cut off my wings, and then, you’d stab my heart out with a specific sword. And the naive fools did none of that, did they?”<

“I suppose not,” Evangeline nodded.   
“I simply faked my death.”

“Why are you here?”  
“Oh, yes, yes. I suppose you want to know why I chose to come to such… awful place,” Maleficent sighed. “The truth? I need him,” she turned and pointed to the man. “Lycanth. You’ve avoided me too long.”

Lycanth drew in a sharp breath as he crossed his arms. “As I had said the last time I was face-to-face with you, Maleficent, I am not in your control. And I will not play to your schemes.” His voice was steady and he held constant eye contact with the witch. Not even as Maleficent stepped to him did he waver.

“Growing bold, my pet?” questioned the witch. “Why Lycanth. We all know you owe me a debt.”

“Forgive me for intruding,” Evangeline interjected. “But may I ask for what it is you need him for?” Maleficent turned back to the other woman, letting out a laugh.

“Ah, yes. Well, it’s simple. The Enchantress is back.”  
“The Enchantress?” Lycanth went pale and for once, his voice wavered. “I thought she was merely a folks’ tale.”

“Navievete is not a trait I thought you possessed,” the witch snapped. “That’s like saying I was merely a folks’ tale. No. The Enchantress is very much real. And she’s back.”

“Who is the Enchantress?” Evangeline inquired.

“Do you ever shut up?”

“My apologies.”

“I can break you out of here,” Maleficent said with a glint to her eyes. “Make the people forget about your crimes. I can even… cure you of your ailment, Lycanth. But darling, your debt to me will be paid in full.”

Lycanth took a moment before speaking again. “Even if I was to trust you,” spoke the man, staring the witch down. “What would you have me do?”

“I’d have you help me bring down the Enchantress,” Maleficent returned easily, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. And by judging the way Lycanth scoffed, Evangeline supposed it was the mere opposite.

“As if I could,” Lycanth shook his head before turning away. “You know the stories of me. I am an ordinary man except for the-”

“You are no ordinary man!” The witch shouted. Dust fell down from the bars of the ceiling as the cell seemed to shake. The witch’s eyes glowed with venom as she slowly approached Lycanth. “You are capable of many things. Dreadful things, if only you stopped holding back like the coward you are. You will help me, and you will do as I say.”

Lycanth clenched his fist before slowly turning to face Maleficent. “You are sure that you can make the people forget that night? I can go home straight after? Never to be bothered again?”

“Help me and I’ll consider you an ally. I will even protect you,” the witch hummed, seeming to brighten again.

Lycanth didn’t answer for a long moment. The room went still and quiet, and time seemed to freeze in place. After what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a minute, the man spoke again. “Alright. I will help you,” he whispered. Maleficent grinned happily, waving an arm. A cloud of black mist appeared, and within a blink of an eye, the two disappeared into thin air.

Evangeline blinked and processed the event. She went back to brushing her hair before Maleficent popped up again.

“You were known as the Evil Queen, were you not?” She hummed, giving the young woman a warm smile. Evangeline smiled back and nodded.

“I was indeed.”

“I admire your bravery,” the witch cooed. “Not everyone could order the death of such a young girl.”

“I had my reasons,” the woman returned coldly, her smile turning as icy as the people of the kingdom aboveground often described.

“I’m sure you did. Now, I could use your bravery and fetchingly good looks,” the witch continued. “What are the odds of you joining this little team of mine? I could give you anything your heart desires.”

Evangeline slowly stood, stepping close to Maleficent. “Well. I suppose I could be of good use. And I have been feeling a little cooped up in this dismal cell.”

“Great,” Maleficent gripped the woman’s shoulder. The room started to spin, moving faster and faster. Evangeline closed her eyes, growing dizzy. When the woman opened them again, she was in a place she’d never even heard of. Two men, not including Lycanth, stood against the wall.

“Welcome to the team,” Maleficent’s cold voice whispered in Evangeline’s ear. “I imagine you’ll be of good use.”


End file.
